


The New Collection

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King counted every jewel children managed to obtain for him recently.





	The New Collection

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King counted every jewel children managed to obtain for him recently. There were emeralds, diamonds, etc.   
*I rather do enjoy collecting lots and lots of pretties. Yes. Yes. Yes.* 

The Sewer King remembered pretty pet alligators. He smiled after he saw new baby alligators. A new collection.

 

THE END


End file.
